Mourir deux fois
by CacheCoeur
Summary: L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge ou il perd l'enthousiasme . Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?


**NA :** Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit FoF :)

* * *

« L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge ou il perd l'enthousiasme »… Son père lui avait dit ça un jour. Il était saoul évidemment. Parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que son géniteur pouvait sortir des choses aussi intelligentes. Une phrase d'un auteur français moldu qu'il avait dû apprendre à l'école, très certainement, et que les méandres de son cerveau avaient repêché d'une façon inattendue. Severus devait avoir entre huit et neuf ans. Un enfant, à cet âge, ça ne comprend pas le poids de chaque mot dans une phrase. Et l'enthousiasme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et mourir une première fois, ça implique de mourir au moins une seconde fois ? Ce n'est pas possible de mourir plus d'une fois, non ?

Ça tête tourne un peu. C'est sûrement à cause de son sang qui s'écoule doucement, poisseux et salissant, le long de son cou. Il s'en doutait que ça arriverait. Il le savait, c'était prévisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a compris qu'il était le maître de la baguette de sureau… Severus pensait qu'on ne mourrait qu'une seule fois, et pourtant, alors que la Faucheuse l'attendait, impatiente et accueillante, il comprenait enfin les paroles de son père.

« L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge ou il perd l'enthousiasme »… En fait, il ne se sentait pas mourir. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà mort une première fois, en réalité. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de lui heureux, des souvenirs de lui insouciant, des souvenirs de lui enthousiaste… Il chercha, son hémoglobine quittant toujours son corps. Il chercha inlassablement, il chercha sans relâche, comme s'il avait tout son temps. Et pourtant, la partie supérieure de son sablier serait bientôt vide.

A quel âge était-il mort ?

Il se revoit en train de rire, avec Lily à ses côtés. Ils avaient encore fait une mauvaise blague à Pétunia qui était repartie en colère en martelant le sol de ses pieds et en soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Ses sons, la symphonie de leurs deux rires mêlés, il les entendait presque comme s'il y était.

Quand est-ce qu'il avait perdu l'enthousiasme ? Il n'avait jamais été un enfant très gai. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, dans son caractère. Il avait toujours été un peu taciturne. Mais quand est-ce qu'il avait arrêté de s'émerveiller, de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de joie ?

Son métier ne l'avait jamais réellement rendu heureux. Il aimait les potions, certes. Sa vie à Poudlard, elle était monotone, répétitive. Il n'avait aucun ami. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis non plus. Juste des gens qui le jugeaient. Dumbledore lui-même le jugeait. Mais personne, ça non, il n'avait personne à ses côtés… Depuis Lily. Lily, elle, elle le rendait heureux. Tout le monde dit que l'enthousiasme est contagieux. Lily était la maladie et lui, le patient qui souhaitait ne jamais guérir. L'allégresse, le sentiment de se sentir léger… Cela faisait si longtemps. Il était peut-être mort une première fois, le jour où il avait accepté d'être mangemort… C'était ça, qui avait tout déclenché. A moins que cela soit le jour où il avait insulté Lily…

Depuis Lily, depuis sa mort cette nuit-là, il avait toujours un étau autour de sa gorge, une enclume sur la tête et des poids lourds comme sa culpabilité sur les épaules. Si Severus n'arrivait pas à déterminer la date exacte, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu son enthousiasme. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était mort… « L'homme meurt une première fois à l'âge ou il perd l'enthousiasme ». Et cette phrase, ses mots, il en comprend le sens, désormais. La mort ne lui fait pas peur. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il se contente d'être présent, et qu'il se torture à vire. Cela fait trop longtemps. Et pour la première depuis dix-sept ans, il se sent léger. Presque serein. Parce que quand on a rien, qu'on a déjà tout perdu, qu'il ne reste de nous qu'une enveloppe charnelle, la mort, c'est la dernière de nos ennemis.


End file.
